<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopeless Wanderer by Falloutboi27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282130">Hopeless Wanderer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27'>Falloutboi27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben lives/never falls, Canon-Typical Violence, Cult ideology, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Whisperer ideology, body horror??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his confrontation with Kenny, Ben leaves the group. Now alone, Ben must find a way to survive. Perhaps the two 12-year-olds in Walker skin could help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Paul &amp; Charlie (Walking Dead: Broken Toys), Ben Paul &amp; James (Walking Dead: Suffer the Children), Ben Paul/Original Male Character, Charlie (Walking Dead: Broken Toys)/James (Walking Dead: Suffer the Children)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben couldn’t shake the adrenaline and fear that coursed through his body as he ran. His group had called after him but he knew they weren’t gonna follow, he was surprisingly a fast runner. Probably thanks to his years of doing track in school.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he ran for, only stopping when his foot caught on a hole and he got a face full of dirt. He groaned and pulled himself up onto his knees. He rubbed at the smudged dirt, wincing as it stung the scrapes on his face and hands. Ben looked around his surroundings as he sat back in the grass. He was in an open field, that looked to be a mile outside of the city.</p><p>Ben hadn’t realized he had run so far. The adrenaline drained from his body, leaving only fear and anxiety that had him shaking. He had really messed up this time.</p><p>‘There’s no way I’m getting back. Not that they want me…’ He thought dejectedly.</p><p>
  <strong>Fuck you, Kenny!</strong>
</p><p>The phrase echoed through his head. Ben sighed, laying back in the grass. His breath and heart rate slowly came down as he watched the sky slowly turn orange. He knew he should get moving, find shelter for the night, but his legs ached and refused to move. He couldn’t hear anything and the field was empty, so he let himself rest for a few long moments.</p><p>By the time he managed to pull himself to his feet, the sun was low in the sky. There was a dull ache in his left ankle, most likely injured by his fall. Ben gingerly tested his weight on it before slowly starting to walk. It hurt and he was limping but it wasn’t to the point that he couldn’t walk. He followed the cracked country road away from Savannah. He had only been to the city a handful of times for band competitions or the few times he had gone with his family. It was a long drive so it wasn’t often and they didn’t explore the surrounding area.</p><p>“A map would be great right about now.” Ben sighed, hugging his stomach.</p><p>Somehow his brain managed to make the lack of map his fault and he shook his head. A lack of a map was the least of his problems. Since he hadn’t grabbed anything when he ran, he only had a small hatchet and a candy bar he had been saving in his jacket pocket. He sighed again as his stomach growled and tried to push it back. He needed to focus on finding somewhere safe to spend the night.</p><p>-------</p><p>By the time Ben came upon shelter, a small farm style house, it was completely dark and his ankle was throbbing and he just wanted to get inside and rest. He carefully climbed up the steps and onto the porch. The windows were covered in a thick layer of dust and grime and he could barely see anything when he looked through. As he stepped up to the door, he tried to remember the breathing exercise his mom had taught him.</p><p>‘<em>Hold for seven seconds, exhale for eight.</em>’</p><p>After the fifth exhale, Ben moved forwards and slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. The hinges creaked loudly and Ben winced at the sharp noise. It was pitch black inside and Ben had to take a few more calming breaths to sike himself up. He grabbed the hatchet from his belt, gripping it tight as he slowly entered the home.</p><p>The floorboards of the entrance hall creaked under his sneakers. Ben pressed his palm against the wall to try and feel his way around. The first door he came to seem to lead to the garage. When he opened the door, Ben could barely make you the outline of a truck.</p><p>‘<em>If it runs… I could get home..</em>’ Ben’s chest felt tight at the thought of seeing his family again.</p><p>His moms, his little sister. He missed them dearly. He needed to make sure they were okay. He needed to be with them. He sighed, wincing when he shifted too much weight onto his injured ankle.</p><p>He could focus on the truck later. Right now he needed to make sure he really was alone in the house and find a place to sleep. He slowly made his way around the garage in the hope of finding a flashlight. The floor was a bit of a mess with tools everywhere and glass that crunched under his sneakers.</p><p>He felt around until his fingers came in contact with a metal rod that felt the type of flashlight his moms used for camping. He lifted it into his hand and pressed the button, nearly blinding himself when the bright light hit his eyes. He shined it around as he headed back into the house.</p><p>Heading further down the hall, Ben opened a door to what looked like a guest room. The room was fairly plain with just a double bed, a dresser, armchair and closet. There was a flowery pattern on the wallpaper that reminded him of the home of the elderly couple he used to work for. They had very patterned walls and furniture that clashed but was cosy.</p><p>Ben slowly made his way around the room, checking everything before falling onto the bed. A layer of dust flew up from the sheets, making him sneeze and rub his eyes. The wasn’t the most ideal conditions to sleep but it was better than nothing. Or at least that’s what his throbbing ankle told him.</p><p>He sighed, relaxing back into the mattress, letting the event of the day finally catch up with him. His mind immediately drifted to Clementine and he realized he won’t know if she’s okay, if the others had found her. He ran before she was found. Tears welled up in his eyes and he squeezed them shut. She left her. Again. She needed him and he ran away. Ben could only hope Lee had found her and she was safe now.</p><p>‘<em>I’m sorry, Clem…</em>’ Ben let the tears fall as he curled onto his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few days since Ben left the old farmhouse and was steadily making his way up from Savannah to Stone Mountain. The truck was clearly old by the way it raddled, but it was getting him to where he needed to be. The trip was taking longer than it should have since he kept getting lost and having to backtrack. He wasn’t good with maps, relying a little too heavily on GPS or others going him directions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed as he once again fixed a wrong turn. He wished there was a way he could tell his family he was coming, to wait just a little longer. He hoped they were still at the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He practically lit up when he saw the ‘</span>
  <b>Stone Mountain 4 miles</b>
  <span>’ sign. He was almost there. He sped up his driving, wanting to get there as quickly as possible. He squinted his eyes in the sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The streets were empty aside from tipped over cars. A broken street lamp flickered over head, adding to the overall ominous feeling laying in the air. The silence was unnatural and made the hair on the nape of Ben’s neck stand on end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s driving slowed to practically a crawl as he turned onto the home street. Sure enough he was pulling up to his house, but when he parked, he just sat there. His anxiety flared up, making him tighten his hold on the wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Ben pulled himself from the truck, pausing once before moving up to the front door. He hoped the spare key was still hidden in the tacky gnome his mom had by the front door. Shaking the cracked gnome, the clinking on the inside showed that the key was in fact still there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and pulled the rubber stopper from the bottom, fishing out the key. He brushed off the specks of dirt covering it and stepped up to the door. Ben’s hand shook as he tried to put the key in the hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, come on.” Ben muttered in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally got the key in and turned the mechanism to unlock the door. He turned the knob and slowly pushed open the creaking door. The inside was dark with only the light from outside dimly illuminating the inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The floorboards creaked as he entered the living room. It was a mess, more than the usually ‘children live here’ mess. The dining table chairs were tipped over and various objects littered the floor. He slowly looked around the living room and kitchen that were only separated by a wall with a window. There was a layer of dust over everything that seems out of place in the home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, Mama?” Ben called out. He swallowed thickly. “I’m home…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response, the silence laying heavily over the house. Ben turned away to head up the stairs. His room was the second room on the left side of the landing, right next to his sister's room. Ben decided to go to his sister's room first, pushing open the white painted door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was neat, but only because his sister wasn’t there often. His sister wasn’t the neatest person and always left a mess in her wake. She had been sent to a boarding school after the death of their grandmother. He didn’t blame her for how she acted in that situation, he wouldn’t have done much better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand found its way to the hidden pocket in his letterman jacket. There, he kept the pin she made him before she left; it was a train on a starry background. She had been so proud of it and he always made sure it was on him. It strangely brought him comfort, like she was still there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Violet, I’m gonna come find you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He  turned back to the door and headed out into the hall. Ben looked towards his parents room before turning away. Going in there filled him with anxiousness, so he decided to go into his room first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His room looked pretty much the way he left it, though it looked like his closet had been raided, the missing hoodies being the most noticeable. He assumes his family had taken stuff, possibly in the hopes of saving them for him. He looked to his desk and immediately went for the photos on his cork board above it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One was a polaroid of him and his sister Violet, taken before she had gone away to school. She had a small smile on her face from where she was tucked into Ben’s side. Ben was smiling as well, one arm around his sister and the other holding up the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one next to him brought a soft, yet sad, smile to his face. It was of him and Travis. He was mid laugh as Travis was smothering him in kisses. He loved how easily Travis could get a smile or laugh out of him. Which wasn’t an easy thing to do. Yes he never gave up and always looked like he one a big award when he’d get even a small smile out of Ben. He loved that about Travis, he loved him… and missed him dearly…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his eyes, looking at the last photo. It was of his mothers’ wedding day. He remembered that being a really good day. He had taken the picture during the ceremony. It was during their vows and they had such soft, sweet looks on their faces to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took down the photos from the cork board and carefully tucked them away into his bag. He turned his attention to the closet and dug through what was still there. After wearing the same thing for six months, he needed a change. He dug around the hangers and small dresser, shaking out and tossing a few items onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He soon turned away to focus on the outfit he made on his bed. He tugged off his worn out and grungy clothes and switched them out for new clothes. It felt much better having something cleaner against his skin. Ben tugged on the hiking boots his parents bought him for his birthday. The boots were much more sturdy than his sneakers that were coming apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the too big grey sweater he now wore, he pulled on a lined denim jacket that ended at his mid-thigh. It wasn’t a winter coat but it was warm and would do for now. He didn’t know what to do with his old ragged clothes and left them discarded on his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A crash from another part of the house drew his attention and sent his heart rate skyrocketing. He grabbed his hatchet and slowly peaked out into the hall. A thud came from the other side of the landing, where the bathroom and his moms’ bedroom was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped his weapon tight as he slowly inched his way over. Muffled shuffling came from behind the bedroom door. Ben’s free hand hovered out over the handle, starting to shake. It was an odd yet familiar feeling, being nervous opening his parents room. A feeling Ben hadn’t felt that nervousness in years. Not since his father left and his mom remarried to his step-mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father would shuffle around in a drunken stupor, muttering to himself about whatever was annoying him at that moment. His mama had to work two jobs and Ben had to start working at fifteen because of that man’s drinking and gambling habits. He thanked whatever higher power there was for his step-mom coming in and helping them get out of debt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben hadn’t seen or heard from his father since the night his mama finally threw the drunkard out. Though he certainly had enough scars, both physical and mental, to remember the man by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A crash harshly snapped Ben out of his thoughts. Ben made himself count to ten in his head and take a deep shaking breath. Slowly he gripped and turned the handle, the door creaking as he pushed the door open. The shuffling and thumping grew louder as he looked in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Walker was stumbling around the room and for a sick moment Ben though it was his mom. Upon close inspection, it looked nothing like either of them. The Walker had long wisps of inky black hair while his parents were blond and brunette. It seemed to be a male Walker as well. He relaxed a bit, only to stiffen again when it groaned loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly came into the room, raising his weapon. The undead creature had its back to him so it gave him time to inch towards it. He raised his hatchet up over his head as he now stood behind the Walker. As if sensing him, the monster turned to look at him with a growl. Ben quickly swug, embedding his hatchet into the side of the Walker’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben let go of the handle, letting the creature fall in a heap on the floor. He was breathing heavily as he looked down at the body, just watching blood seep out onto the carpet. A nauseous feeling settled in his stomach and he finally had to look away. He took in the rest of the room and mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mothers weren’t exactly neat freaks but it was still jaring seeing their room a mess. The bed was a rumpled mess and the lamps were knocked over and broken. The dresser was thrown open and messy, most of the clothes missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could just imagine his moms packing and leaving in a panic. It didn’t sit right with them, he didn’t like thinking of his moms being scared. After his childhood, he never wanted to see those he cared about scared again. His hand trailed up to the small raised scar by his left temple that ran down to the corner of his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his hand away and shook his head. That wasn’t something he wanted to think about. He had other things he needed to think about right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben spent the next two hours scouring the house for supplies and any signs of his family. There wasn’t much left in the house, just one of the two first-aid kits and cans of food in the kitchen, like they had been left for him. He immediately popped open a small can of peaches and dug in. He had eaten very little the past… he didn’t even know how long, and eating something sweet tasted like heaven. He almost started crying, eating the large slices two at a time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up on the kitchen counter as he ate, criss-crossing his legs. He could practically hear his moms teasing him about sitting on the counter. It was a running joke in the house that Ben couldn’t sit properly. He shook his head and continued eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was finished, he sat the can aside and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He hoped down from the counter top, noticing a rustling of paper under his foot. Looking down, he spotted a piece of lined notebook paper folded on the ground. It must’ve fallen off the counter at some point. Ben knelt down and picked up the paper, unfolding it. It was a letter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>Ben, </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>If you’re reading this, we’re heading up to get Violet from Ericson. We’ll wait for you in Charleston. You know the hotel. We can never remember the name until we see it. Your mom and I left supplies for you, I’m so sorry we couldn’t wait for you here. Things are getting weird in town. Stay away from the east side. If you see marking in blood or clumps of hair on walls, stay away from there. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I wish I could say more, but we don’t know what’s going on. People and those… things are disappearing around town in the marked areas. Just stay safe and we’ll see you soon.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>We love you, </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>                   Mom and Mama’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stared at the note for a few moments longer before sitting it down. An unnerving feeling settled in his stomach, telling him he needed to get out of town. At least he had a destination now. He just hoped his moms were still there when he arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If not. I’ll just meet at Ericson.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben told himself. He could hopefully figure out the way to the school on his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making up his mind, Ben made one more thorough search of the house. After he packed his back and headed back out to the truck. He tried to map out his way of getting to Charlestion but couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched. Instead, he decided to work it out as he went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started the truck and pulled out of the driving way, heading off to, hopefully, meet up with his family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's finally here :))</p>
<p>Charlie's parents belong to my partner who let me use them for this story &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a month since Ben left Stone Mountain and headed up towards Charleston. He had spent a few days waiting for his moms, searching the town and meeting place for them. On the fourth day, he moved on, figuring they had continued to Ericson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The further north he headed, the more he started to notice strange markings. There were bloody handprints on walls or trees and clumps of hair. It looked like someone was marking their territory. Not only that, but places that </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have Walkers didn’t. Not even bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he was nearing the Virginia border, the sightings were getting more frequent. When scavenging that morning, he spotted a wall with ‘</span>
  <b>We are free</b>
  <span>’ written in large letters. He did his best to avoid heavily marked areas, but couldn’t fully stay out of the areas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was now driving through one of those areas. It was a small town, one that you can drive from one end to another in about ten minutes. Ben was slowly making his way through, searching for anything to help with his measly stock of supplies.  It was quiet but, to his surprise,  there were Walkers in the town.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than just a few. It was more like a small herd ambling through the streets. He made sure to stay to back allies while searching the town, his truck safely tucked away for him, taking out stray Walkers when needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going through a small convenience store when the sound of gunfire rang out. Ben’s whole body immediately tensed up, his eyes snapping from piled up boxes to the large front windows. Through the dirt and grime, he could make out what looked to be two men walking by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit-” Ben ducked down behind a shelving unit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gunfire sounded out again, followed by shouting and the sound of Walkers hissing. Ben stayed down, crawling on his knees to the end of the unit to look out. He couldn’t see anything out the windows, but he could hear the commotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud thud echoed from the back of the store, startling Ben. His head snapped to the back door. It sounded like something was knocked over in the backroom. Ben watched the door for a long moment, debating if he should investigate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That decision was quickly made for him as the burst opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben only had a few seconds to scramble back behind the counter before two figures came into the storefront. Peeking up over, he could see two Walkers getting to their feet. Looking closer, there was something… off about them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ducked back down when the Walkers turned towards him. Ben reached for his bag, cursing when he realized he forgot it out by the shelves. His hatchet was in it and unless he made a break for it, he was defenceless. He sighed in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his back against the cabinets of the counter, making himself as small as possible. Ben tried to listen to the nearing steps. There was something odd about the footsteps, steady instead of stumbling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were soon standing directly on the other side of the counter. His heart pounded as adrenaline and fear coursed through him. He closed his eyes tight and Counted to three, making up his mind. Ben took a deep breath and sprung to his feet, swinging as hard as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fist connected and a scream cut through the air as the Walkers fell back. Ben let out a startled scream of his own as he jumped back. He hadn’t expected that, Walkers didn’t usually scream. The Walker not screaming caught the other before they could fall and seemed to whisper something to them. Like they were making sure the other was okay. Ben watched in confusion, looking at them closer. He could see now the ‘walker’ aspects were hood-like masks and dirty clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait you’re not- you’re not Walkers?” Ben stared with wide eyes. “Shit- you’re kids!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit, Idiot.” One snapped at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was holding a knife in his hand, scowling at Ben who found himself feeling very intimidated. The one who had screamed was hiding behind the armed one, hand over his left eye. Ben couldn’t wrap his brain around what was happening. He raised his hands in surrender, hoping to hold off an attack from the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I thought you were Walkers! I’m  so sorry!” Ben stammered out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you the one killing our herd? With those men out there?” The armed child questioned, watching Ben closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not with them.” Ben rapidly shook his head. “I mean, yeah, I killed a few Walkers just trying to get around but- wait, did you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> herd?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you're hard of hearing too?” He snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes actually!” Ben retorted. “In my left ear!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s demeanour immediately changed. Ben could only see his eyes behind the mask and they had gone wide with instant regret. He muttered something that Ben couldn’t catch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who are you and what are you doing?” His glare was back on his face. Though he did seem to be talking more clearly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben startled a bit at the change. “I’m Ben, I’m just passing through and looking for supplies. What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Charlie…” The one hiding said over the other’s shoulder. “This is James. We’re lost…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie, shhhh.” The other, James, frowned at Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lost your group? I-I can help you find them!” Ben perked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud bang came from outside and the trio scrambled to get down. Ben came around to where James and Charlie were crouching. Charlie was gripping James’ arm who looked like he was protecting him. Ben and James made eye contact and the teen made a gesture as a way to tell the kids to stay down. James just nodded but looked ready to fight if needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben turned away and crawled over to the windows to look out. There were three men standing in the street, carrying a shotgun each. Just by looking at them, Ben knew they were the type to shoot first and ask questions later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ducked back down and moved back over to James and Charlie. Charlie looked up at him, the fear was easy to read in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a truck around back, we can sneak past them and I can drive you back to your group.” Ben suggested to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should we trust you?” James frowned at him. “You hurt my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” Ben looked down, unsure of how to answer. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry about punching Charlie… let me make it up to you by getting you two back your group. Then we can go our separate ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud, sharp thump against the door, followed by another and another. The trio stiffened, freezing in place as the pounding continued. It was clear that someone was trying to bust open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to go.” Ben took hold of James and Charlie’s wrists and started pulling them towards and out the back door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys stumbled behind Ben, not having much of a choice of being dragged out. The heavy door to the alleyway closed behind them with a small thud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James pulled his arm free from Ben, pulling Charlie with him. He glared at the teen, holding his knife up once more. Charlie looped his arms around James’, both hiding and holding the other back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, w-we need to go.” Ben stammered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James… we need to get home.” Charlie tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really trust him?” James spun around to the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t make out what they were saying as they switched to a lower volume. He sighed at the muffled voices, looking around to make sure everything was clear. They hadn’t been spotted yet, though he wasn’t sure how long that would last. His truck was right there across the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to go.” Charlie finally spoke at a volume Ben could hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we do.” Ben chimed in with a quick nod. “W-with those guys around we don’t have a lot of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie took James’ hand, giving it a squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, check out the back.”A gruff voice came from inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, we need to go.” Ben pushed the kids towards his truck. He dug out the key from his pocket, opening up the vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you!” Ben was able to get out of the way just in time for a bullet to break through the driver side window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in the ally storms towards them, shotgun in hand. Ben’s eyes go wide as he immediately fumbles with the back door. He gets it open after a good tug and grabs James and Charlie, tossing them into the backseat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben ducked down as more shots fired. At the same moment Ben grabbed the driverside, a hand grabbed his backpack and yanked him back. He flailed back, grasping for his hatchet. He swung it blindly, feeling it catch in the man’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You little-” The man grunted and pulled away and grasped his bleeding leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben scrambled away, reaching for the driver door. He pulled himself into the truck and jammed the key in and on. In his panic, Ben slammed his foot down on the gas and the truck lurched forward fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small thud, followed by a grunt emitting from the backseat. Ben glanced up at the rear view mirror to see James and Charlie sitting up from where they had fallen. He turned back to the road as he sped out of the town. Gunshots and shouts echoed behind them as they sped away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” It was nearly a half-hour later when Ben finally spoke up. “Where were you last with your group?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the woods, head north and you’ll see the signs.” Charlie was the one to speak up while James stayed silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sighs..?” Ben glanced up at Charlie’s reflection. “You put signs up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! Marks our territory. Here I’ll point them out to you.” He clambered through the space between the front seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful!” Ben slowed down, watching Charlie plop down in the passenger seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie waved him off, sitting up on his knees to look out the window. James moved up to lean in between them, holding onto the headrests. He didn’t say anything and Ben couldn’t read this expression behind the mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are the masks </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> or…?” Ben awkwardly spoke, unsure if he really wanted to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? What else would they be?” James finally spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross right?” Charlie let out a small laugh. “But nice to have at the same time- Oh! There’s some markers!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben glanced to where Charlie was pointing and his blood ran cool. There were bloodied handprints and clumps of hair pinned to the trees. Ben gripped the wheel in a white knuckle grip as his heart rate picked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it too late to just let them walk?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Ben’s inner voices sounded in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is.” Ben responded out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” James narrowed his eyes at Ben.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Uh, nothing. Just talking to myself.” The teen let out a nervous laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben turned back to the road and pulled onto the dirt road. The truck shook a bit over the rocks and uneven ground. Ben was quiet as he counted his breathing in his head and listened to Charlie’s directions.</span>
</p>
<p><span>‘</span><em><span>Just gotta drop them off and then get out of there.</span></em><span>’ Ben reasoned with himself.</span> <span>‘</span><em><span>Everything’ll be fine.</span></em><span>’</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop here.” James said after ten minutes of silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here? Really?” Ben raised a brow but brought the truck to a stop. They were deep into the forest and there was no sign of a camp or building in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nodded curtly. “We shouldn’t drive into camp with a noisy truck. We can walk from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben parked and turned off the truck. Charlie and James hopped out and Ben followed them. The first thing Ben heard was the groans of the undead echoing through the trees. Then he saw the herd. It was a decent size group ambling around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… is that normal?” He awkwardly asked, watching the Walkers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… they must’ve been lured by your truck.” Charlie spoke, sounding nervous. “We’re gonna be in so much trouble…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” A deep voice growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio stiffened, slowly turning to the man storming up to them. He was masked like James and Charlie, though it only covered the top half of his face, leaving a thick greying beard to cover the bottom half. James and Charlie seem to inch closer to Ben, like they wanted him to protect them from the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who the fuck are you?” The man rounded on Ben. “You’re not one of us and you disturbed our herd.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I was just being James and Charlie home! I-I’m sorry!” Ben stammered, taking a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop your sniveling.” He snapped. He was a head shorter than Ben but it felt like he was looming over the teen. “You led them out, you’re putting them back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts!” The man cut in. “You caused it, you fix it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man pulled off his mask and shoved it into Ben’s chest; “Put on the mask and lead them back to the pen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… O-okay.” Ben nodded, looking down at the mask in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The texture felt weird and leathery, making his skin crawl. He looked up at the man watching him intensely before slowly pulling on the mask. It felt even worse on his face than it did in his hands. He just wanted to tear it off and get as far from it as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll help him.” James spoke up. “We brought him here and he doesn’t really know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the man wasn’t wearing a mask, his deep scowl was obvious. He looked the trio over, giving them each an intense once over. Ben fidgeted under the gaze, self-consciously grabbing his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, help him.” He finally said. “Make it quick and return everything after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Charlie and James gave a quick nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys grabbed Ben’s arms and pulled him away. Ben silently followed, hoping that James and Charlie couldn’t feel him shaking. From what he could tell, they were calm and seemingly unbothered by the groans of Walkers around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just follow their lead. They get this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Ben mentally tried to comfort himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Walkers groans and moans increased as they neared. They didn’t attack oddly enough, just looked towards them and then went back to stumbling around.  Ben had never seen them act like this before. It strangely fascinated him. But not in the way he wanted to learn more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie spoke up on his left but Ben couldn’t make out what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more time?” Ben turned to Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Charlie raised his voice a bit. “To get them to do what you want, you gotta act like you’re one of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How…?” Ben tilted this head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, just…” Charlie did his best to mimic the behaviour of the undead. Shuffling and stumbling, making some small grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t be too hard for you. You look like you have the grace of a newborn deer.” James commented and Ben could hear his smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben frowned but didn’t disagree. He watched as Charlie and James mimicked the undead with practised ease, blending into the spread-out herd. Every now and then they lightly nudged the Walkers into following them. Ben watched intently, never seeing anything like this before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he started following along. He held his breath as he nudged a one-armed Walker. It looked at him with its murky eyes. The groan Ben made was awkward but it did seem to work as it stumbled with him as he went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ‘pen’ up ahead was more of an alcove of rocks with a knocked over woven fence at the opening. Ben lifted up the fence to fix while James and Charlie led the Walkers in by throwing a rock in. In a weird way, it reminded Ben of his time working on a goat farm. Though more stress inducing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he got it up and working, James and Charlie had already rounded up most of the Walkers. Ben frowned, he was the one who was supposed to be cleaning up this mess. He reached down and picked up some small rocks and got to work helping them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole job took about twenty minutes. Ben had slowly got the hang of it as they went. Soon enough all the Walkers were rounded up and they could relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at the sky, Ben could see the sun was setting; “Ah, shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d probably be better if you left in the morning.” Charlie said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s an outsider.” James frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can go now if everything is okay now.” Ben nodded. “I’ll just return the mask and be on my way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and James shared a long look before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James was the one to speak; “Return the mask, apologize, and go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded his agreement. Satisfied, the boys started walking off. Ben followed after them. His anxiety was steadily rising as they grew near the camp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Firelight glowed from various areas as they entered a large clearing. People congregated around them, while others sat by tents. It was a decent size camp, though with how spread out it was, Ben couldn’t guess a number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben spotted the man from before and separated from Charlie and James. He pulled off the mask as he made his way to where the man was sitting by his tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Here's your mask back.” Ben held out the item. “I’m sorry for making trouble…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man glanced up at Ben and took the mask from him; “Do it again and your little friends won’t be able to save you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben just nodded quickly and got out of there. He looked up to see a man and woman waving him over. He looked around to make sure they meant him before carefully walking over. As he neared, he spotted James and Charlie with them. They were now maskless and Ben could now see their faces, specifically the black eye Charlie had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come into the tent.” The woman said, rather sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s anxiety rose but he found himself following them into the tent. He rubbed his arm nervously as he entered the tent. It was roomy inside and set up with sleeping bags and blankets. In the middle was a small portable camping stove with a pot of what looked like a stew on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James and Charlie immediately went and started scoping out some stew into metal bowls and eating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re the one who brought our boys home.” She sat down on the blankets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And punched charlie.” The man added in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry about that. It was a misunderstanding and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down.” Charlie interrupted. “We already told them what happened. And how you apologized about twenty times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just want to thank you for bringing them home.” The woman looked Ben over for a moment. “When was the last time you ate?”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um… a couple of weeks.” Ben awkwardly answered, scratching his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood and moved over to the stove and made up a bowl, handing it to Ben; “Think of it as a thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben cupped the bowl in his hands, looking down at the food. He had to admit it looked good, with meat and wild vegetables. Made him notice just how hungry he really was. He picked up the spoon with it and scooped up a spoon full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only took one bite for Ben to practically devour the meal. It was the best meal he had in a long time. It was the best meal he had in a long time. He had to make himself slow down and try to savour it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t much talking during supper. But the atmosphere was oddly light and almost welcoming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is until Charlie and James were sent to their tent for bed. The adults then turned to Ben, going back to a stern expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, we can talk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s whole body tensed at those words and he could only prepare himself for what was to come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tone of talk with Charlie’s parents, who’s names he learned were Tae-Eun and Joseph, could be described as… unexpected. They were stern but it wasn’t threatening, like when a parent is scolding their child who did something dangerous. Though it did nothing to Ben’s current tense posture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re from Georgia?” Tae-Eun clarified Ben’s last answer. “Long way from there, where are you heading.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Virginia. For now. Meeting up with people and we might move then.” Ben answered. He was nervously playing with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you meeting up with?” Joseph crossed his arms, looking down at the teen. “Some group?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, I… I don’t have a group...” Ben looked down, taking a deep breath. “I’m meeting up with my parents and sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are they so far away? You seem too young to be away from them.” Tae-Eun looked genuinely concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be alone. I’m sixteen.” Ben replied, though even he didn’t believe it. “Plus it’s only ‘cause they got a head start on me. I was out of town when the Walkers came…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both adults studied him with a look of a concern for a long moment. Ben fidgetted under their gazes, looking down at the lap. His fingers nervously tangle together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we should-” Joseph was interrupted by the piercing sound of gunfire. “What in the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s heart rate picked up as his eyes shot to the tent opening. Shouting could be heard outside. Tae-Eun and Joseph stand and quickly ducked out. Ben was slower, inching himself towards the flaps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He poked his head out, getting a good look at the group forming towards the center of camp. He stepped out just as James and Charlie came out of their tent. They noticed him and the three made eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should probably stay back.” James said matter-of-factly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben just nodded and watched as the two walked off towards the commotion. If he was being honest, he didn’t wanna know what was going on. He shifted from foot to foot as his eyes looked around nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost ten minutes later when Charlie and James reappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the guys from town. They followed us here.” Charlie explained to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha wants to talk to you.” James didn’t give Ben anything to respond as he grabs the teen’s wrist and pulls him to the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben could feel multiple pairs of eyes on him as they moved through the crowd. James had a tight grip on his wrist so Ben had no choice but to follow him and Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough in the center of the crowd were the three men from down.  They were bound and kneeling on the ground. There had obviously been a scuffle, shown by the fresh wounds and blood on the men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing with the men was a woman. Ben couldn’t see her face behind her mask, yet she had this energy about her that seemed… off. The teen made a mental note to be on his best behaviour around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re our Outsider.” She had a heavy southern accent but Ben couldn’t place where it was from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Ma’am.” Ben nodded nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, since they ‘cause you trouble, you and pick.” She stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick- pick what…?” Ben was steadily growing more anxious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one to make your mask out of.” Alpha said it like it was obvious. When she saw the teen’s startled reaction, she continued; “What? Did you think we’d just let you leave? You’re trespassing on our land. Now, pick one or you’ll meet a similar fate to these three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was shaking and could barely make out what the men were yelling over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. His eyes darted between them as he tried to process </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t want to do this, but he didn’t wanna die before finding his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um-” Ben closed his eyes and quickly pointed. “Him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, Ben sees that he was pointing to the middle man. The man who had grabbed him back in town. The two made eye contact and Ben could see the hatred and fear in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another member stepped up behind the man and unsheathed a knife. Ben looked away as the knife was sunk into the back of the man’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go now. Your mask will be ready soon.” Alpha spoke over the remaining two men’s shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and James were once more by his sides, both taking his wrists and leading him back into the crowd. Everything became unintelligible the further away they got. They were soon outside the group and Ben let out a relieved sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben could feel himself shaking hard, and knew Charlie and James could feel it too. He pulled away from both of them and pressed his hands into his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I just killed someone…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Ben’s eyes were tightly shut as he held back a strangled sob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First masks are always rough…” Charlie awkwardly speaks up. “Usually it’s just from Walkers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want a mask!” Ben snapped. “I don’t wanna be here! I-I want to be with my moms and sister…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and James were quiet, seemingly taken aback by the teen’s outburst. Ben pulled his hands away from his face and looked up at the sky. The sun had set completely by now, the only like coming from the moon and surrounding camp fires. He wondered if Violet was looking at the same stars he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know any constellations?” Charlie spoke up. Ben could tell he was trying to distract him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot actually…” Ben pointed off to the left. “There’s the Big Dipper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?” Charlie looked around for where he was pointing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben knelt down to be closer to Charlie’s height, guiding him on where to look. Charlie followed Ben’s finger, his eyes lighting up as he saw the constellation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, if you follow the tail,” Ben moved his finger up. “You’ll find the Little Dipper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben slowly relaxed as he told Charlie about the constellations, even pointing out others. James was silent but it was easy to tell he was listening along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben lost himself in his explanations. It was felt he was back with violet, sneaking out onto the roof late at night to watch the stars. The late night calls it became, pointing out stars and asking if the other could see them too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three soon found themselves further away from the group and laying back. Charlie on Ben’s left and James on his right. James had even started chiming in and asking his own questions. Ben couldn’t forget what had transpired, but this reprise, laying on his back and talking about the stars, helped for a small distraction.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me uploading twice in the same month?? Whaaat????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben didn’t know when he had finally fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been given a spare tent to throw together, it was last minute so he had to do it himself. Luckily his moms’ affinity to go camping all the time meant he could put up a sent fairly well. Once it was up, he just crawled in and curled up under his jacket as a makeshift blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had spent most of the night staring off, trying to manage his anxiety as he processed the day. He knew for certain he had cried himself to sleep, his eyes and throat still had a soreness to them. As he gained consciousness, his mind was hoggy and it took a while for his vision to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sniffed and rubbed his eyes as he rolled onto his back. His jacket was tangled around his torso and it took some clumsy wiggling to get free. He slowly sat up and stretched out his back, getting a few cracks out of his back and shoulders. Rubbing his eyes once more, his vision finally came into focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he woke up, the more he could hear just beyond his tent. He sighed, knowing he’d have to come out eventually. He pulled on his jacket and finger combed his hair into some kind of decency. Once he was happy with how it laid, save for a few stands that refused to lay, he moved to leave the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was early morning, the orange sun light sprinkling through the trees. The air was brisk, with a cooling breeze moving through. People were already up and working, while others were sitting together making food. If it wasn’t for last night, everything would seem normal to him. Just people living in a community and living their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well didn’t you wake up just in time for breakfast.” A voice chortled behind Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben whipped around to face the person. He didn’t have a mask on so Ben could easily see he was a teen around his age. He was shorter than Ben, the top of his head coming to Ben’s ear. The boy had a smirk on his dark face and an amused sparkle in his green eyes. So far he seemed the most welcoming person Ben’s met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Aaròn by the way.” He said though in a softer voice now. Like he didn’t want others to overhear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ben.” He could feel a smile forming on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaròn smiled in return; “Well, welcome to the group. Made quite the entrance last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know we had been followed…” Ben scratched the back of his neck nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaròn waved his hand dismissively; “It was entertaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Entertaining? Three men were killed!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Ben frowned deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for the most part.” He continued, fixing his glasses. “I left soon after you did. Was a bit overboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t respond, steadying the other teen. His casualness on the event didn’t sit right with Ben. Aaròn raised a scarred brow as he met the other’s eyes. Neither said anything as they watched each other for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was the first to look away, never really being good at holding eye contact. He crossed his arms as he looked away from Aaròn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well anyway,” Aaròn spoke up once more. “It is about breakfast time and if we want to eat before lunch, we should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was taken aback by the prospect of actual set meals, having been so used to having ‘meals’ that were most close to snacks. He nodded and let the other teen lead the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost immediately after breakfast that Ben was assigned work to do. He was used to getting to work right away, lazy mornings didn’t really exist anymore. It wasn’t anything big, he was the newcomer, so his chores were the smaller, less important things to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was okay with that. As long as he could prove himself and pull his weight, he was happy. As much as he didn’t want to be in this group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed; ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Might as well make the most of it for now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now he was chopping and collecting firewood. It was new to him and was a bit clumsy with the axe. He had to keep adjusting his grip on the handle, as it kept hurting his hands and making him lose this grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tried to push through it and cut the wood as well as possible. His arms were sore by the time it came to collecting and stacking the wood into a pile. To say he wasn’t used to the strain and working his arms was an understatement. Back home, the heaviest thing he ever carried was when he was helping his mom carry Ikea furniture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping the wood, Ben stretched out and rubbed his arms. He sighed, taking a moment to stretch out his sore muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s head shot up just in time for a water bottle to collide with his forehead; “Ow-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” It was Charlie and Ben could hear the wince in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Ben rubbed his forehead, giving a weak wave with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the water bottle from the dirt and wiped it off.  Uncapping it and taking a drink, Ben realized just how thirsty he actually was. Charlie made his way over, casually leaning against a tree next to Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s the wood chopping going?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going alright,” Ben looked down at his clumsily chopped wood. “For the most part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never chopped wood before, have you?” The child had an amused smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That obvious, huh?” Ben sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little, yeah.” Charlie let out a small laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rolled his eyes, though he had a faint smile pulling on his lips. He took another sip to hide it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, have you heard anything about tonight?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? What’s going on tonight?” Ben gave him a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking the oath and getting your mask.” Charlie explained. “Then you’ll be a full member!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unnerved feeling twisted in Ben’s stomach. He didn’t like that idea at all. But at the same time, he didn’t know what else to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’ll do fine.” Charlie moved to bump his shoulder with Ben’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben forced a smile that he hoped looked convincing.  He turned away and picked the axe back up as a distraction. He wasn’t sure how much more wood he had to cut but he needed something else to focus on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I should go finish my chores.” Charlie moved away, waving to Ben as he lest. “See you tonight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gave a weak wave in response. Once Charlie was out of sight, Ben let out a deep sigh and got back to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his talk with Charlie, the day went by in a blur for Ben. He was lost in his own head and didn’t pay much attention to the world around him. Before he knew it, it was sunset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ben had finally noticed, he was in shock for a long moment. Anxiety once more curled around him like an uncomfortably heavy blanket. He wasn’t sure what was in store for him or what this ‘oath’ he was taking was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then he was approached by a man. The first thing Ben noticed was that he had to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ben hadn’t needed to look up at someone since he was thirteen, when he had gone from five foot six to six foot one by the end of the year. It wasn’t that the man was a few inches taller, he looked closer to a foot taller than the teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me.” The man’s voice was deep and gravely, greatly intimidating Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben meekly nodded and followed after the man who was alright walking away. He was led through to the center of camp. There wasn’t much of a crowd, more spread out to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spotted Alpha and was led over to her. In her hands, was a mask that looked fresh. Ben cringed when he recognized the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mask is ready.” Alpha started. “Now you are no longer an outsider.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This seems quick. I mean you don’t even know my name.” Ben awkwardly joked, not fully committing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your name. From now on you have no name, you are no longer an individual.” Alpha explained. “To survive, you must abandon who you were before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Ben didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you survive or will you die like the trespassers?” Alpha held out the mask to Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Ben hesitated for a long moment. He finally reached out and took hold of the mask. “I’ll survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha let go and Ben fully took hold of the mask. The skin was dry and tout in Ben’s hands. Black hair still clung to the scalp and that somehow made it worse. The texture made his skin crawl but he tried to hold down the reaction. He held back further reaction as he slipped the mask over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what happened after gaining the mask but the talk was soon over. Ben headed in the direction of his tent. Looking down at the mask in his hands, the memories of what he did, that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> this person to die. Ben’s stomach churned and twisted painfully and he rushed over behind a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben always hated throwing up, it was painful and gross, but at this moment he couldn’t hold it back. He had just long enough to rip his mask off before the retching started. He held onto the tree for balance, letting the bark bite at his skin and tried to focus on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerked at the feeling of a hand landing on his back. He was able to look over and spot James and Charlie, James’ hand on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” James was being surprisingly comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just get it all out. You’ll heal a lot better.” Charlie comforted. “We can hang out if you want too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled weakly. He appreciated them trying to help and it did make him feel a little better. He coughed and was soon straightening up. James produced a water bottle and handed it to Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used the first mouth full to rinse out his mouth and spit then. He practically chugged the rest of the bottle, taking a big gulp of air after. He still had a sick feeling in his stomach, but it was better now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie and James both took a hold of Ben’s wrists and started pulling him towards their tent. Ben easily went with them and let them pull him into their tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice inside. A couple of blankets were tossed over the floor and two backpacks tucked into the far corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was pulled down to sit on the blankets, James and Charlie sitting across from him. He almost immediately laid down, rubbing a hand over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got the rough part over.” Charlie tried as comfort. “Everything else should be easier to adjust to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben simply hummed, showing Charlie he was listening. His hand fell from his face and onto the floor, looking up at the tent ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie and James seemed to realize Ben wasn’t going to be talking and started having their own conversation. Ben listened to them talk quietly and found it oddly relaxing. Before he knew it, Ben was being lulled into a light sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shelter also gave their shade,<br/>But in the dark, I have no name....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been almost four months since Ben wound up in his current living situation. He didn’t know how to explain what it was like other than ‘rough’. There was a lot of moving around across long distances on foot. He was still getting used to living among Walkers though it was getting easier from when he first started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen much of Aaròn, mostly just a passing smile in camp or some quick words of encouragement while in herds. He wished he could catch him for an actual conversation, but it was hard with the constant work to be done. He’d liked to get to know him better, it was nice to have someone kind to him along with being his age. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben usually hung around James and Charlie which was nice too. They always held his hands when they were moving through herds or if they were pulling him with them to get supper with Charlie’s parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice. He had somewhere to go after a long day. Tae-Eun and Joseph always listened to what he said about his day. Charlie and James joked around with him and kept him involved in the conversation. It was starting to feel like he was meant to be there. Like he really had a place with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was brought out of the thoughts by the filling on cold impacting the back of his head and neck. Snow fell down his back, getting into his coat and protective cloak. A chorus of giggling sounded behind him and he turned to look over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately spotting Charlie and James, along with three other kids. They all had mischievous smiles on their red faces. Ben pulled off his mask, his grown-out hair falling in a mop around his head, and raised a brow at the children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, who threw it?” Ben turned complete to face them, crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did it!” They all pointed to Charlie who raised his hands in offence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” Charlie whined, looking between the other kids. “You weren’t suppose-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was cut off by a snowball colliding with the side of his head. He looked scandalized as he turned back to Ben. The teen was smirking at him, already making another snowball. Charlie narrowed his eyes at Ben before squatting down and packing together snow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re gonna get it!” Charlie raised the ball, ready to throw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring it.” Ben tossed his ball. He meant to hit Charlie but he ducked just in time and it ended up hitting James in the chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You've chosen death.” James gathered up some snow and along with Charlie, threw it at Ben.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen turned just in time for them not to hit his face, hitting his side and shoulder. It quickly became an all-out battle as the six of them ran around the snowy clearing, dodging flying snowballs and the occasional limbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clearing was filled with laughter and other sounds of children playing. The children had been surprised when they found out it was Ben’s first snowfall. Naturally, they immediately tackled him to the ground and started burying him in the fluffy flakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! I give up, y’all win!” Ben laughed, raising his hands in defence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay! We beat the adult!” One of the kids, a girl, cheered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben snickered at her enthusiasm. “Now that you’ve won, you can celebrate by warming up at the fires and getting dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should get back before anyone comes looking for us.” James brushed himself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben climbed to the feet, brushing off his clothes. He was freezing as the snow had melted into his clothes. The kids ran off, while Charlie and James headed for Tae-Eun and Joseph’s tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben trailed back, watching them all leave in amusement. It was nice to see kids could still have fun, even here of all places. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He collected the wood he had chopped before the snowball fight and headed for camp. He was quick to store it on the big log pile so he could get to his tent and warm up. He luckily had a spear change of clothes that he acquired during an outing. It was simple, just a pair of dark jeans, a henley shirt and knitted sweater. It quickly changed, laying his wet clothes out to dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite having been wearing gloves, his hands were freezing. While he did have fun playing in the snow, he certainly was not a fan of being so deeply cold and wet. Ben’s attention was quickly pulled away by the sound of his tent being opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom sent us with stew for you,” Charlie announced as he and James entered through the flaps. “Even though you lost, she doesn’t want you turning into a popsicle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want you freezing either.” James gently elbowed Charlie who just snickered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thanks. I am pretty close to freezing.” Ben took the offered bowl, cringing as the heat thawed his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just held it for a few moments, letting his hands warm up before grabbing the spoon. He mixed it up before scooping up a spoon full and taking a bite. It immediately warmed him up and made him relax. He let out a content sigh, taking more bites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Aaròn says you have first shift with him tonight.” James brought up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben sighed; “Man, that’s gonna be rough. I’d rather get some sleep first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, it’s so rough doing nothing but sitting in one spot. Occasionally keeping animals out of our supplies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much work</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” James said sarcastically, making a dramatic hand gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, har har.” Ben deadpanned. “One day you’ll be old enough for watch and then we’ll see who’s being dramatic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you admit you’re being dramatic.” Charlie snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gave Charlie a tired look. The child grinned at him, even sticking his tongue out when the teen rolled his eyes. Ben lightly nudged Charlie’s leg who just snickered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He once more rolled his eyes, focusing back on his food. He had to eat quickly if he wanted to get to the watch post by sundown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for playing with us earlier,” James spoke up after a long moment. “Really. It was fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.” Ben smiled. “Glad I could make it fun while you buried me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie laughed. “That was really fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hope my coat is dry in time. Otherwise, I’m bringing a blanket.” Ben took a large bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben finished up his food, setting the bowl aside. He laid back onto the fur covering, stretching out his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should get going to your post.” James stands, pulling Charlie up with him. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you.” Ben waved to the children as they left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were gone, he sighed and pushed himself up. He once more tugged on his boots and coat, grabbing his cloak. It was still damp but would do a well enough job. Ben crawled out of his tent before draping and tying his cloak around his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A short distance away he could see the small glow of fire light from the watch post. Snow crunched under his boots as he made his way over to the spot. Aaròn was already there, sitting on a log by the fire. He looked up, spotting Ben approaching and immediately smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re just in time.” He slides over to make space next to him on the log.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben sat down next to him; “You weren’t waiting too long right…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all.” Aaròn shook his head. “Just finished setting up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Ben shyly smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should just be quiet tonight.” Aaròn’s smile changed to one that had Ben’s cheeks turning red for another reason besides the cold. “Good time to get to know each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what do you mean?” Ben questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t get to talk much. We barely know anything about each other.” He leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. “I know we’re supposed to let go of our identity and who we were but....I wanna get to know you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gave Aaròn a once over in thought. Aaròn had already proven to Ben that he was on the nicer side when it came to this community, but he was unsure. He could very easily get in trouble for sharing anything. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yet another part of him wanting him to give the other teen a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you wanna know?” Ben finally asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaròn thought it over for a moment; “Let’s start with the basics. Do you have any siblings? What about your parents?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a little sister who’s six years younger than me.” Ben played with the end of his cloak hem. “Parent wise, I have two moms. One biological and one step, though she might as well be a second bio mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s it like being the only guy in the house? Gotta do all the heavy lifting?” Aaròn said with a playful tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually my Mom-step mom- is way stronger than me.” Ben huffed a laugh. “It was always funny to watch her, at five foot eight, pick up and spin my mama who’s six feet tall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, that adorable.” Aaròn laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your family?” Ben returned the question to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a little sister too, ten, along with a younger half brother who’s four. I have a mom and a stepdad. They’re pretty sweet on each other too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask… you’re accent, are you french?” Ben curiously asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“French-Canadian. I lived in Quebec, near Montreal.” He clarified. “I came down with my family for a vacation. A road trip of sorts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nodded along with him. “I’ve seen pictures of Montreal, or school and just looking. It’s a really pretty city.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” Aaròn nodded in agreement. “I worked in a small restaurant there, near the waterfront. After work, I’d bring these little pastries that they sold in the front for my siblings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to take my sister for ice cream a lot... At least until she went away for school…” Ben sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She went to a private school? Did you as well?” Aaròn gave him a curious look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't, no. She...needed help we couldn’t on her own. The school enrolled her in had the recourse.” He gave a weak laugh. “We’d stay up for hours talking, she’d sneak out of her dorm and I’d go onto the roof and we’d stargaze together over the phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so sweet.” Aaròn smiled softly at the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand came down to rest on Ben’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. Ben could feel his cheeks heating up further. There was a fluttering, almost anxious feeling growing in Ben but he didn’t try to pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaròn’s green eyes wandered up to Ben’s brow. Ben gave him a confused look as he focused on his brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get that scar?” Aaròn suddenly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um….” Ben looked away from the other, reaching up to gently touch the scar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” The Aaròn cut in. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just hard…” Ben sighed. It bothered him how he was still so affected after years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaròn gave Ben’s knee another squeeze in comfort; “If you’re not ready you don’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...thank you.” Ben gave the other a shy smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaròn returned the smile; “If it’s okay to say...you look badass with the scar. If it’s not okay… then I didn’t say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re good. That’s really nice of you to say.” He was shy now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaròn patted Ben’s knee before pulling his hand away. Ben felt oddly cold now that the other’s hand was gone. They fell into a silence, the only sounds around them being the crackling fire and rustling of wildlife or the camp settling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben felt Aaròn subtly shiver next to him; “Cold?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just a little chill.” He smiled at Ben. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his words, Aaròn rubbed his arms to generate some warmth. Ben watched him for a long moment before undoing the fastenings of his cloak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...wanna share?” Ben awkwardly offered. “It’s pretty big…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sweet of you.” Aaròn smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scooted closer to Ben, taking the offered fabric and wrapping his over his shoulders. It was warm between their shared heat, their shoulders touching. There was enough space for both of them to be covered comfortably within the cloak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’m warming up now.” He smiled up at Ben.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.” Ben’s ears turned pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked away from the other teen and towards the fire. His eyes ached from the heat but it gave him an excuse for why he was being red. He grew even redder at the sudden feeling of Aaròn’s head coming to rest on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben silently looked down at him, meeting a mop of wavy hair. He couldn’t see Aaròn’s face from his angle and couldn’t read what he was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay..?” Aaròn spoke up, feeling the other’s eyes on him. He sounded unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben watched him for a moment longer; “Yeah, you’re good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either spoke after that, sitting in a silence that was somewhere between awkward and comfortable.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>